Image-alignment procedures are used in various image- and video processing applications, which include image stabilization, image enhancement, video summarization, panorama and satellite photo stitching, and medical imaging, as examples. Some currently used image-alignment procedures are based on feature recognition: like features in a pair of misaligned images are located, then placed into registry by subjecting one of the images to a coordinate transformation. However, alignment methods based on feature-recognition may be unreliable when one or both of the images is affected by motion blur.